twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Joe Cocker
*Adriana Kalska *Kamil Pawelski |Wykonywany utwór = *"You Are So Beautiful" *"Unchain My Heart" *"You Can Leave Your Hat On" |Edycja = *Druga *Dziesiąta *Jedenasta}} Joe Cocker, właśc. John Robert Cocker (ur. 20 maja 1944 w Sheffield, zm. 22 grudnia 2014 w Crawford) - angielski piosenkarz muzyki rockowej i popowej. Był laureatem wielu nagród, w tym Grammy z 1983 za piosenkę "Up Where We Belong". Znalazł się na liście czasopisma "Rolling Stone" wśród 100 najlepszych wokalistów, gdzie zajął 97. miejsce. Za zasługi dla muzyki w 2007 roku został odznaczony Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego. Urodził się 20 maja 1994 w Sheffield, w Wielkiej Brytanii. Karierę muzyczną rozpoczynał w wieku 15 lat w zespole The Avengers swojego brata Victora pod pseudonimem scenicznym Vance Arnold. Następnie z basistą Chrisem Staintonem założył zespół Grease Band, z którym nagrał swój pierwszy przebój "With a Little Help From My Friends" autorstwa Beatlesów. W kolejnych latach udzielał się w klilku projektach muzycznych. W roku 1969 wystąpił w amerykańskim programie telewizyjnym Ed Sullivan Show. W tym samym roku wystąpił na Festiwalu Woodstock. W latach 70. XX wieku ze względu na kłopoty z alkoholem i narkotykami jego twórczość była mniej ciekawa i zauważana. Po deportacji z Australii za posiadanie narkotyków w 1972 praktycznie zawiesił działalność. Joe Cocker powrócił do działalności artystycznej w latach 80. Pierwszy album po długiej przerwie nie spotkał się z uznaniem, lecz dostrzeżono jego powrót. W następnych latach dalej nagrywał, powstały wówczas przeboje Up Where We Belong,You Are So Beautiful,N'Oubliez Jamais''czy ''Unchain My Heart autorstwa Raya Charlesa. Płyta "Heart&Soul" to przykład albumu zawierającego kompilacje znanych tworów soulowych, R'n'B oraz rockowych mających wpływ na twórczośc Joe Cockera. Znalazły się na niej takie kompozycje jak: "Chain Of Fools" Arethy Franklin, "I Who Have Nothing" Bena E. Kinga, "Love Don't Live Here Anymore" Rose Royce, "Jealous Guy" Johna Lennona, "One" U2, "Everybody Hurts" R.E.M. oraz wiele innych. Zmarł na raka płuc. Dyskografia Płyty studyjne *''With a Little Help from My Friends'' (1969) *''Joe Cocker!'' (1969) *''Something to Say'' (1973) *''I Can Stand a Little Rain'' (1974) *''Jamaica Say You Will'' (1975) *''Stingray'' (1976) *''Luxury You Can Afford'' (1978) *''Sheffield Steel'' (1982) *''Civilized Man'' (1984) *''Cocker'' (1986) *''Unchain My Heart'' (1987) *''One Night of Sin'' (1989) *''Night Calls'' (EUR: 1991, USA: 1992) *''Have a Little Faith'' (1994) *''Organic'' (1996) *''Across from Midnight'' (1997) *''No Ordinary World'' (EUR: 1999, USA: (2000) *''Respect Yourself'' (2002) *''Heart & Soul'' (2004) *''Hymn for My Soul'' (2007) *''Hard Knocks'' (2010) *''Fire It Up'' (2012) Koncerty w Polsce Kilkakrotnie koncertował w Polsce: w czerwcu 1995 roku zagrał w katowickim Spodku i Stadionie Gwardii w Warszawie, w roku 2000, promując album No Ordinary World, w 2002 podczas trasy promującej płytę Respect Yourself 5 lipca 2002 na stadionie Pogoni w Szczecinie, 24 czerwca 2007 wystąpił w poznańskiej Arenie oraz 13 i 14 sierpnia 2007 w Krakowie i Gdyni na Skwerze Kościuszki. 10 grudnia 2007 Joe Cocker wystąpił na warszawskim Torwarze. 19 września 2010 roku wystąpił w polskiej edycji „Tańca z gwiazdami”, a niecały miesiąc później (6 października) odbył się jego koncert we wrocławskiej Hali Stulecia. Ostatni raz był w Polsce w 2013 roku z trasą koncertową promującą płytę Fire It Up, występując w Sali Kongresowej w Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie. Zobacz też *Jacek Kawalec *Adriana Kalska *Kamil Pawelski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji